Unheard Of
by Snaps P. Daffren
Summary: [XXXHolic] What's going on? Watanuki has hurt the SpaceTime Witch's feelings? How? Why? What does she do? What will Watanuki do? I'm not sure myself...
1. Shattered

**My first XXXHolic fanfic! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: XXXHolic is in no way mine, it is the creation of CLAMP. KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) has never contacted me for advertisement and I own no part of it. **

Watanuki danced about.

"Himawari-chan! I can't believe it Yûko-san… Himawari-chan asked me out on a date!"

Yûko looked at him as she put down her pipe. "Specifically, a date?" Yûko asked in her devilishly smooth voice.

"Well…" Watanuki stopped dancing and making his arms all rubbery and thought a moment. "She told me she wanted to be alone with me…"

Yûko winced at him. "Dômeki should go along too. You should bring Mokona, also"

Watanuki got angry. "ARGH! WHY! WHY HIM! Wait… but why Mokona?"

Yûko put her hands together and dreamily said: "I just want to see my Watanuki on his first date!"

Watanuki smiled and said "oh haha, wait. WHAT DO YOU MEAN! 'MY WATANUKI!'"

Yûko laughed "hehn hehn. Well you should be off, getting ready for the big night!"

"How'd you know it was tonight?" Watanuki asked with great wonder.

Yûko grinned her sly grin and said "I'll have to have take out tonight, I'll just deduct it from your pay…"

Watanuki sighed "I'll just bring Himawari here for dinner then…I don't need anymore deducted or I'll be working here forever!"

Yûko raised her head in victory. "Haha! Watanuki, you're such a quick thinker. Let's go shopping!"

Watanuki held out his arm with the back of his hand facing Yûko. "WAIT JUST A MINUTE! What do you mean 'shopping'?"

Yûko laughed "hehn heh heh. For dinner tonight! Aren't I such a lovely soul for letting you do that without pay?"

Watanuki shook his arms up and down. "BUT MY TIME FOR THE DAY IS ALMOST UP!" he yelled.

Yûko laughed softly "heh heh heh" She got up from her seat and meandered to her room where Maro and Moro helped her change clothes.

Watanuki put on his super cool long coat, for it was chilly that day. He checked the time before running out the door , he had a few hours left. He pulled his coat on tighter. The market had everything he needed for the night. He was looking at the final items he needed when he heard a very cheerful voice chime out "Watanuki-kun! Watanuki-kun!"

He turned around. "Hi-Himawari-chan!" He said with utter delight. His emotions had suddenly changed as he saw Dômeki.

"Hello, Watanuki-kun! Dômeki and I were just shopping for tonight! Where are you taking us out to?"

Watanuki thought a bit. Didn't she saw she wanted to be alone with just him? He recalled the moment when she asked. She said: "Watanuki, would you like to take me and Dômeki out to dinner, alone?" OH GAH! STUPID MISHEARING! Watanuki went through a mix of emotions before putting on a happy face and saying "Well, I was thinking just bringing you all to Yûko-san's and I'll cook!"

Himawari-chan smiled. "I'm so glad you agreed to do this! Next time I'll take you both out and Dômeki, would you mind taking us out then?"

Dômeki said "sure" no emotion present.

Watanuki waved to them and told them where to go and that he'd see them in time. He cursed to himself and imagined the pure humiliation that Yûko would surely spill upon him.

Watanuki stepped into Yûko's house again and smelled something burning and the sound of clanging in the kitchen. He dropped the groceries and ran to the kitchen.

"YÛKO-SAN! WHA-WhA-WHA-wha!" He looked around frantically. Yûko-san waved a flaming frying pan at him and said "welcome back Watanuki! Hm hm hm hm!"

"Don't you giggle at me! And but that down! PUT IT OUT! YÛKO-SAN! YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH FIRE TO THE HOUSE!" Watanuki exclaimed and screamed as the black Mokona bounced with a mini bottle of sake.

Yûko giggled, her hair tied up, wearing a chef apron and a chef's hat with bows and burnt holes in it. "What, Watanuki? You don't like my cooking?" She made a fake sad face.

Watanuki shooed her out of the kitchen and frantically cleaned it up and began to cook as soon as the last crumb was picked up. He was making Tako Yaki, he had begun to prepare it earlier and he was finishing it up, now working on the side dishes.

Yûko sat in the dinning room (wherever that may be in Yûko's house) drinking some fine whiskey. Mokona took small swigs, and Yûko chugged half her glass at one point. She decided to put away the hard stuff and go to the cheap stuff. She pulled out a can of beer.

Watanuki cooked with great skill and speed in the kitchen. He had been off the job for a few minutes for a break, which he wasted on going to the store.

"Oh well" he thought, cooking away, "At least there's a possibility that Himawari-chan will get a chance to try my tako-yaki."

A loud "hello" came from the from door entrance. Himawari's voice came piercing through the walls into Watanuki's ears. He jumped for joy and skipped over to greet her. Oh yeah, and Dômeki.

"Welcome Himawari-chan" he bowed, stopped and then looked up. "errr…hello Dômeki, w….w-welcome."

Dômeki folded his arms "Thanks for having us over."

"Quiet YOU! I only agreed to this because Himawari-chan suggested it and anything she says is fine with me! Hmph!"

Dômeki put his hands over his ears. "Oh shut up" he said, same as always.

Himawari, of course, heard none of this. She was talking to Yûko, but now simply admiring the décor. Yûko had disappeared.

After Watanuki and Dômeki were done squabbling, Watanuki stopped. "Wait… Where… Where's Yûko?"

Dômeki sniffed the air. "Do I smell something burning?"

Watanuki put his hands on the sides of his head. "OH NO! YÛKO! DAMMIT!" He ran for the kitchen.

Yûko was stirring away at the dishes and other pots and foods Watanuki had worked hard to prepare. Drunk in the moment.

Watanuki put out the small fires and turned to Yûko, whom it took a lot for her to get drunk. Watanuki gave her a look of almost pity. "Come on Yûko," he said softly "Go to bed"

Yûko must've either just gotten carried away with drinking or had something she wanted to hide from someone that was there that night by drinking so much she had to be put away, but Watanuki just helped her to her room and Maru and Moro helped her change.

When he came back into the kitchen, he looked at the wreckage of burnt food. He sighed and went back to the dining area. Himawari sat alone with a glass of water that apparently Yûko had given her before she nearly set the house on fire.

"Where's Dômeki?" Watanuki asked, taking off his apron and bandana.

"Oh, he went to get some Kentucky Fried Chicken. He said he should go get something because it sounds like something unexpected with the food was going on." Himawari said, cheerful as ever.

"Eh? KFC? Argh, now I guess I owe him at least two lunches. Oh well, guess it was coming? Rotten Luck…" Watanuki began to mumble to himself.

Dômeki walked in soon after carrying a bucket of KFC. "Hey, I'm back"

Himawari clapped her hands with delight. "Thanks Dômeki-kun!" She loved KFC.

Watanuki snorted to himself "showoff…" Then went to get plates to eat off of. Meanwhile Yûko was in her room slightly hung-over. She got up and Maru and Moro changed her clothes.

She ran for the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. "Eki….Eki, Eki Eki-Kyabe.Where is it… Ah-ha." She fiddled around with the bottle of Eki-Kyabe and took the top off. She smelled it, it was horrible, but she drank it down. She walked from her room to the dinning area where everyone was beginning to munch on their pieces of chicken, even little Mokona had a plate at the table.

"Y-Yûko-san! Are you feeling better?" asked Watanuki, his mouth partially full of chicken.

Yûko grinned. "I was always just fine, you didn't have to send me to bed, Watanuki. OH my, but I must apologize for your meal."

Dômeki swallowed the bit of crunchy KFC in his mouth. "Would you like some?"

Yûko sat down with a nice smile on. "Why, thank you. You're the one who went out and bought this, aren't you?" She said cheerfully, taking a piece of chick and opening a can of Sapporo Beer.

Dômeki nodded and Yûko looked over at Watanuki, catching his eye. "Well, I guess Watanuki owes you a favor or two?"

"WHAT! You don't have to tell him that, but it was you that messed my dinner!" Watanuki pointed at her and yelled.

Himawari's phone rang at this point, but by then she was quite full already. "Excuse me," she said, "I'll be back soon. I don't want to be rude."

Watanuki paid no attention to her, other than nodding his head with a weak smile to her. "It's fine Kunogi-san" said Dômeki as she stepped out.

Watanuki went back to Yûko, whom was drinking and eating away. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself? It's not my fault you messed up the dinner, shouldn't you owe Dômeki something?"

Yûko sipped her beer, she sensed something was going to happen that she wasn't going to like. "You should have kept better watch on me then, this was your dinner and not mine."

Watanuki was frustrated now. "I would've taken Dômeki and Himawari out if I didn't have to cook for you every night! This is partly YOUR dinner too!"

Yûko tried to lighten it a bit, she didn't like where this was going. "I was only trying to help." She laughed "Let it go, what's another two favors for Dômeki anyway?"

Watanuki had just about lost it. "No, Yûko-san. You were drunk, not helping! This isn't a time to laugh and it's not about Dômeki's favors. I've had it with you messing making me go deeper in debt with you, your treatment of me, I just never really cared, but now I do because you just up and ruined everything!"

Mokona hid between Dômeki's elbow and side. Watanuki was pointing close at Yûko's face. She wasn't scared, but knew something was going to explode. "This dinner was going to be fine, even if Dômeki was here, but you had to get drunker than usual and RUIN IT ALL! I HATE YOU, YÛKO-SAN, GO AWAY!"

Yûko dropped her less that half full can on the table. Dômeki looked up, eyes wide. Watanuki realized what he had said, and it hit him hard. Yûko wasn't expecting him to say that, but tried to shake it off. She looked shocked and somewhat hurt, though.

"Ah… Yûko-san…I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it…" Watanuki felt a great deal of remorse.

Yûko broke her shocked face into a smile. "It's alright Watanuki, I know you don't really hate me. Now, let's break that awkwardness and finish this bucket before it gets any colder!" She picked up the can that was tipped as it fell, but didn't spill.

Mokona jumped back on the table and Dômeki shot a look at Watanuki. Watanuki just looked down at the new piece of chicken Yûko had put on his plate. "Nothing ever fazes her…" he thought to himself.

But boy was he wrong. Yûko wasn't hurt really, but something inside of her, just something very small, shattered.

Himawari came back in. "Sorry I was gone so long, I had a bit of a spat with my mother over the phone, but we worked it out."

Watanuki looked over at Yûko who was nodding and saying "That's good, it's best to fix things as soon as possible or they may get worse."

Dômeki shot another look at Watanuki. "What?" Watanuki said to him.

Domeki just looked forward again and said "nothing, but you shouldn't act like nothing happened tonight."

Watanuki felt a tad guilty and bad. Like you feel when you do something wrong or something bad happens. Shaken inside. He didn't know how to act though. He just sat there, not knowing what to do.

As the house cleared out of the two guests, the shaking event that had happened that night was still on Kimihiro's mind. He saw Dômeki out and walked back into the house where he looked up to the ceiling. Yûko was stretching and yawning as she saw Watanuki staring into space.

"Stirred inside?" she said slyly, yet sleepily.

Watanuki woke up from his thinking. He looked over at Yûko and he realized that now he was in for it. What horrible thing would a space-time witch do?


	2. My GreatGrandfather and My Best Friend

Watanuki turned quickly to the thin witch. She smiled at him, but her eyes were saddened in a way.

"Yûko-san… I'm so very sorry. Again, I didn't mean it. P-please, forgive me…" Watanuki's voice had a quaver to it, as if he were about to cry. He could feel what he though was the guilty weight in his heart. He didn't mean it, completely spur of the moment. But once words are said, they are said and can leave a permanent mark in someone's heart.

Yûko's expression didn't change; she just kept smiling. "It's fine, Watanuki. Let bygones be bygones. Besides, you have work tomorrow, better go rest up. Go on home."

Watanuki nodded and left, looking back as he stepped out the door. He looked at Yûko's still grinning mug and then turned to leave. The door shut, and he began to run. Hot tears streamed down his face, steaming his glasses a bit.

"Watanuki, you idiot! Fool! You hurt someone…," he slowed to a walk after thinking this, "but, she knows I just lost my temper…so why do I feel like I just put a bullet in her shoulder?"

He trudged up the stairs to his apartment. The tears on his face evaporated slowly as the heater went on. It had begun to snow as he changed into his pajamas. Little did he know it was cold more than two places that night, Yûko was shaken by this entire ordeal. She sat in her room after all others had gone to sleep. She laid on her bed, in her silk pajamas, she was awake. What was going through her head at the time was near to Watanuki's thoughts. "I know he didn't mean it, why has something so small shaken me so badly?"

She thought about it long and let a tear fall as she drifted into sleep. She had no dreams that night, but someone did. A certain Watanuki we shall not mention.

He tossed and turned. Something was getting into his head, or rather someone. He found himself in what looked like Yûko's house.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" He asked out loud.

"Well, we meet at last!" said a wise voice behind him.

Watanuki turned, it was none other than the old wizard himself, Clow Reed. Watanuki gazed at him with a fear, 'Mr.Glasses' just smiled away in a friendlier fashion than Yûko did.

"At last? I don't understand."

"Come now, I've been watching Yûko and you. You think a wizard like me is going to be bound to his grave forever? I know you can see spirits young one, and I'm sorry for that."

Watanuki gave him an odd wince. "Sorry? What did you do?" he questioned.

Clow chuckled a simple fatherly chuckle. He sat on a comfortable looking, antique loveseat, and patted it, signaling to Watanuki to sit down. He did so as Clow crossed his leg and began to talk.

"You see, my dear boy," Clow began to talk like a father to a son, "You and I are related. I am your great great grandfather, I guess you could say. Yûko and I go back far, she hasn't aged a day since the last day I saw her."

Watanuki was shocked. "It-it's—I-I'm? Er, uh. Related?"

Clow gave Watanuki a hard pat on the back. "Now…I know it'll be hard to absorb, but we are. It is partly my fault. I never married, but Yûko and I used to be quite a couple. When I predicted my death, Yûko was broken and I didn't want to leave her. Half of my magic died, and half of it I chose to be put in your grandfather. There is a dormant, passed down to you. I never told Yûko this, I am living in you. You are your own person, but I am within you."

Clows words were carefully spoken, but Watanuki sat there, hunched over. A million thoughts buzzing in his head as he finally looked up to Clow.

"Clow…This is so odd…What does it mean?"

"You will know in time."

With those final words, he leaned over and gave Watanuki a fatherly hug. As this happened, he vanished. Watanuki was still shaken, by not one, but two things. He woke up, but was not in a cold sweat. It was early in the morning, about 5:00 A.M. and he decided he needed to call someone. He picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" He spoke into the receiver.

"What do you want?" said the voice on the other line.

"D-Dômeki, meet me in the park, ok?" Watanuki was too tired and confused at the time to get upset at Dômeki's response.

Dômeki was slightly shocked, but didn't show it, even with no one around.

"Hang on," he said as Watanuki began to put the phone down.

"What?"

"I'll just come over, it'll be safer that way."

"A-alright."

Watanuki hadn't stopped to think about how he treated Dômeki. They'd been stuck together many times, they fought, but always ended up ok in the end and Dômeki always managed to protect him.

The door opened and Watanuki turned almost violently to see who it was.

"You should lock your door," said Dômeki as he let himself in.

Watanuki looked up at him from his bed. Dômeki had come in so quietly, that he almost didn't hear him.

"You didn't give me a chance to change…" Watanuki whispered.

"You didn't give ME a chance either."

Watanuki looked closer at his friend. He was wearing his pajamas, which was a cotton yukata and pants, and his sneakers. Dômeki hadn't even bothered to tie his shoes or get on a sweater before running out of his house to see Watanuki.

"You…you really do care about me, don't you…" Watanuki's voice drifted out of his mouth like soft music.

"Of coarse, I care about you. I know how much you need me." Dômeki's voice was cold. "But… I've also taken a liking for you. I consider you my best friend." He let a small grin creep onto his face.

Watanuki was touched by his words, they fought all the time, but really, Dômeki and him spent a lot of time together. He did need him, he does need him. Watanuki's eyes began to water.

"What?" said Dômeki to the sobbing Watanuki.

"I'm…I'm just sorry for how I've treated you."

"Let it go. Everything is fine and you don't need to be sorry. So what did you need me for?" Dômeki's words though the normal emotionless way, there was a note of love in his voice. The brotherly figures sat in the room, Dômeki on the bed, Watanuki in the bed, and they began to feel comfortable with being best friends as they put their arms around each other.


	3. With Love, Watanuki

The brother-like friends sat together.

"What did you want me over for?" Dômeki asked, same voice as ever.

"It…it's about Yûko-san."

"Did you apologize and clear everything up?"

"Well…I did my best, but I can't help feeling bad about it. I also found out that I…I'm related to someone who Yûko-san was in love with at one time. He came to me while I was dreaming. I don't know who he was or what he was doing inside of my dreams. Apparently half of his magic is in me and that's why I can see spirits."

Dômeki had a pensive look on his face. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Watanuki continued to speak.

"Since then….I've really wanted to go see Yûko-san. To do what, I don't know… It's a strange feeling, but it's nice at times."

"You're heavier from the guilt still, aren't you?" Dômeki said apathetically.

"I am…" Watanuki said remorsefully.

"Only you can figure this one out."

"Don't you know what I need to do?"

"Of coarse."

"Then…why?" Watanuki puzzled.

"Because, it one of those things someone should find out for themselves." Dômeki smiled. "Now get to sleep. I'm going to head back and you have work in the morning." His smiled faded.

There was only a few hours left before Watanuki had to leave, but the more sleep he could get the better he would deal with the morning.

"Th…thank you." Watanuki yelled as Dômeki let himself out.

When Watanuki awoke he found that he had overslept. He rushed to get ready, meanwhile, Yûko's place had a different pace.

Yûko was still in bed. A heavy sleeper, and at times a late one (usually the result of drinking and staying up late) she woke up around the same time Watanuki did. Her face had dry tear streams on it, and her head was throbbing. She struggled to get up and staggered to the bathroom. She began to rummage around in the medicine cabinet.

"Where is that eki….kyabe…" she thought and she realized that Watanuki was not there. It hurt and she could not find the eki-kyabe. She staggered around into the main room. Maru and Moro had concerned faces as she fell to the floor in her robes. Shortly after this happened, Watanuki showed up.

"Y-Yûko-san!" He ran to her side. She smelled of alcohol, sweat and tears. "Maru! Moro! Come help me bring Yûko-san to the bathroom!" He dropped his bag and slipped around in his socks.

Maru and Moro carefully moved Yûko to the bathroom. Watanuki put on some slippers and dug around in his bag to find the brand new bottle of eki-kyabe he had bought on the way over.

"Can you give Yûko-san a bath?" He asked the soulless little girls before him.

"We can undress her." Said Moro.

"And we can put her in the bathtub." Said Maru.

"But we can't bathe her. We can't touch water." They said in unison.

Watanuki nodded and groaned to himself. "Well, do that…she really needs a bath, maybe by the time I start the water running she'll be awake."

Maru and Moro did so, and Watanuki went into the bathroom and ran the water. The sudden cold water on her feet woke Yûko up with a shiver. Watanuki looked over at her face, but looked away quickly. The water began to become warm.

"Is that good enough?" Watanuki said, looking at her feet.

"Yes, Watanuki. Don't be so bashful," Yûko spoke with her usual slyness.

"Listen, Yûko-san…" the heat from the water had steamed up his glasses and he took them off. "I'm so sorry about what happened the other day. I know, it's such a simple thing to be upset over…but I am. I also found out that I am related to Clow. You knew this…didn't you?"

Yûko looked at him, he looked back at her face. "Yes, I knew…"

Watanuki stood up and left the bathroom. Yûko thought for sure it was because she didn't tell him before. She felt remorse she knew why she was so phased by this. It was because she loved him, she wanted the part that was Clow, but she fell in love with the part that was Watanuki. He had the same feel as Clow, but it was unique. She tucked her knees in close to her body and put her hands to her face. She began to cry softly, and it was simple love that had broken down the unbreakable space-time witch. She thought Watanuki was gone for good.

Watanuki walked in a second later. "Yûko-san, I bought some eki—what happened!"

Yûko raised her head and gathered herself quickly, but still the tears streamed. Watanuki took a washcloth and put it in the hot water after turning it off. He washed the tears off. "Drink this…" Watanuki handed her the bottle of eki-kyabe. Watanuki felt nice, like a big weight was about to be lifted off of him. Yûko took a deep swig of eki-kyabe and dropped the bottle on the floor, the cap was put on crooked and it spilled just a little.

She brought her hands up to Watanuki's pale face and brought it close to her own. Her wet fingers combed through his raven hair and Watanuki bewildered in the moment brought his lips closer to hers. They met, Yûko's mouth was bitter with eki-kyabe, but it was enjoyable as Watanuki realized what he needed to say.

"Yûko-san. I love you."

She smiled her devilish smile. "Of coarse."

Though it was a subtle answer, the way they continued to kiss told Watanuki it was a mutual feeling. Watanuki dropped the washcloth, his jacket became soaked but he didn't care. Shortly after the bath, Watanuki got changed into something Yûko had laying around the house. He went to the kitchen and started work for the morning.

"Watanuki, what are you making for breakfast?" Yûko chirped.

"Pancakes."

"That sounds lovely." Yûko put her arms around Watanuki as he flipped a pancake over. Mokona bounced out from Maru and Moro's area.They watched the two from a distance as something so unnaturally naturally happened right before their eyes.

**The End.**


End file.
